


Worth It

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Fashion Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marinette's first time showing at New York's fashion week. Everything is going smoothly until the model for her show stopper look fails to show up. Lucky, a fellow designer lends her his model and hes just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I apologize for any mistakes. I couldn't find too much information so I left it as vague as possible. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette squeezed her luggage and looked up at the  Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts. It was a little piece of Paris in the middle of the industrial New York, New York. Golden, glowing rounded arches calms her nerves. She thought about home instead of what was to come.

 

She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She looked back at her friend, manager, social media expert, and personal assistant, Alya, who smiled at her. 

 

“You’ve got this. You’re here. You’ve paid everything off. All you have left to do is show your collection.” Marinette let out a small, high pitched shriek out of excitement and dread. “And not make that noise ever again. You’ll be fine!  You’ll totally win this thing!”

 

“Um… No one  _ wins _ fashion week, Alya. I just spend my entire life's savings and show my work and hope someone likes it.” Marinette muttered, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thats kind of all fashion is.”

 

Alya shrugged. “You’re still going to win this thing. You’ll get so many business cards your wallet will explode!”

 

“I don’t know. It’s my first year….”

 

“Exactly. What could go wrong?”

 

“I’ve been counting the ways since I got off the plane!” Marinette said. “But all my things made it here. Nothing was lost or taken. I didn’t crash in a taxi. I haven’t been pick pocketed I-”

 

Alya cups her hand over Marinette’s mouth with a loud popping sound. “Please be quiet. Don’t jinx yourself. Do you have your lucky charm?”

 

Marinette smiled and pulled her necklace, showing off her ladybug charm she’s had since she was a child. It’s one from a small silver chain to a full sized gold chain her parents bought for her just before she flew to New York. Her parents couldn’t scrape enough money to fly with her so they gave her the chain, so they could be with her on this amazing night.

 

“Perfect. Let’s go in and set up, shall we?”

 

With a new wave of confidence, Marinette nodded and marched on with her head held high.

 

“What could go wrong?”

 

Marinette and Alya quickly navigated their way through the large building through roughly translated English and signs that guided them. They found their tiny spot backstage and waited for their models to arrive. 

 

Marinette had a collection filled with male and female garments, but her show stopper was made for a male form. It was a tailored suit constructed out of green sequin, covered in thick black lace. As the model moves, the green catches the light and peaks through the black, glittering in the hidden color. The shirt underneath was a simple v-neck, aso black. This was her favorite. She love the colors together and the technique of the hiding shimmer.

 

The models trickled into her booth to get fitted and made up. One by one Marinette tweaked her garments and the makeup and hair so each of her models looked exactly how she had pictured them. 

 

As she painted on the last bit of makeup on the last model she heard Alya screaming at a stage hand in her best English. Marinette handed off the makeup to an artist and made her way over to them.

 

“Alya! What are you doing?! Don’t  _ scream _ at the stage hand!!” Marinette whined, tugging at her arm. But when she looked up at her face and noticed the extreme anger on her face. The stage hand seemed aloof and unconcerned. “Whats wrong?”

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” She uttered before talking back to the stage hand. Marinette took German in school and only understood bits and pieces. The most she got out of the conversation was “Show stopper”, “Model”, “Not”, and “Coming”.

 

Marinette felt the panic rise in her chest. “Alya!! What are you saying?!”

 

Alya sighed at rubbed her temples. “I noticed you were a model short…So I asked this dumbass where he was and he told me that your model isn’t coming.”

 

“What do you mean he’s not coming?! I’ve paid him! He has to come!” Marinette shrieked. 

 

“He’s just not coming!” Alya snapped. “I’m sorry! We’re going to have to find a new model.”

 

“A new model?! How are we supposed to find a model? We’re in the middle of  _ fashion week _ ! Who would give up a model?!”

 

“Excuse me,” A voice called from the side. They both turned to see another designer. He had darker skin and shining hazel eyes. He wore his own brand clothing and expensive headphones around his neck. When he spoke again, he switched to french. “I couldn’t help but overhear, your model isn’t showing up?”

 

Alya shook her head. “Yeah, he’s a no show. Completely dropped the ball.”

 

“Well, I can lend you my lead. He’s about to finish up.” He said, pointing his thumb towards the stage. 

 

Marinette shook her head. “I couldn’t take your lead. A-And I don’t have anything to pay him.”

 

He waved his hands, dismissing her. “It’s nothing, really. He’s my best friend, he’d do it even if I didn’t ask.” He smiled wide and leaned in to whisper. “I don’t even pay him. He does it all ‘cause he wants to!”

 

“Are you sure?” Marinette asked, trying not to sound too desperate, but she could hardly breathe with all of the relief she felt.

 

“Completely and totally. Adrien is at your disposal.” He stuck his hand out to her. “I’m Nino, by the way.”

 

Marinette took his hand and shook it with both hands. “I’m Marinette! Thank you so much, Nino! You’re the absolute best!”

 

Nino laughs at her eager handshake. “No need to thank me, really! You were in need!”

 

Alya let out a deep sigh. “You’re my hero, Nino, really.” She smiled at him, resisting the urge to hug him.

 

Nino’s face became hot and his heart skipped a beat “I-I’m  _ really _ not a hero.”

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

Marinette sensed the change in the atmosphere and shifted awkwardly. She didn’t want to ruin their flirty banter. But listening to it made her completely uncomfortable. No one likes to third wheel.

 

“Nino!” Someone called. The three all looked in that direction. A model came jogging towards them, his bright green eyes wide with excitement. He was dressed in knit layers that wrapped and draped on his body with black pants that are striped with diagonal silver zippers. “Who are we talking to?” he looked at the two girls. 

 

Nino put his hand on his shoulder. “Adrien,  this is your new boss for the next few hours.” Adrien cocked his head to the side, confused. Nino explained. “Her lead didn't show up. So I offered your services.”

 

Adrien gasped. “Your models a no show?!” He took her hands and squeezed. “Of course I’ll substitute!! The show must go on!”

 

Marinette just stared at him, amazed at his kind heart. And he wasn’t bad to look at either. There was no wonder why he was a model.

 

“Uh? Marinette?” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” She blushed harshly and looked away from him “You’re just perfect for my garment. A-And it’s very good of you to fill in.”

 

Adrien shrugged. “Modelings what I do. You could say I’m a  _ model _ worker!” He grinned at his own joke while everyone else kept silent. He sighed once he realized he wasn’t getting a laugh. “Uh, I should get ready, shouldn’t I?”

 

Marinette gasped and grabbed his arm. “Yes! We’ll have to hurry!” She pulled him over to her booth and started to undress him quickly. She hands him the pants first. As he was pulling them on, she pushed the shirt over his head. Then she waited with the jacket open for him to slip his arms inside.

 

She took a step back to look at him. Marinette hummed, going up to him and tucking the shirt loosely into his pants and buttoning the center button of the jacket. The suit had shoulder pads to make him look broader but a more fitted waist to make a more appealing silhouette. Paired with pencil pants, this ensemble was meant to look like a sleek, modern twist on an old 40s suit.

 

“I like this… This green is my favorite color.” Adrien said, looking down at Marinette who was tying his shoes for him.

 

Marinette grinned. “Thank you. I’ve always  _ loved  _ the emerald green. And it peeking through the black lace, it’s beautiful.” She stood up and straighten out the jacket, yanking it down. “Now we don’t have time for you to get completely made up again so i’ll just touch you up.” She takes out her own makeup kit and starts dusting on powder foundation. 

 

“It fits really well… And it’s really comfortable.” Adrien muttered, trying to think of more and more compliments, any excuse to keep talking to her. 

 

“Thanks! Look up for me?” Marinette asked. Adrien looked up as she drew thick lines of eyeliner on his under eye lids. “You know, you look exactly like my sketch… You’re even better than the other model.” she capped the eyeliner. 

 

Adrien smiled down at her. “I guess the stars aligned for us to meet.”

 

Marinette blushed harder than before. “Y-Yeah...W-Well… I-I just wish it didn’t cost me $1,050 for us to meet.”

 

“Weeell, if this goes well, I’ll model for you anytime. For free.”

 

Marinette’s heart fluttered. She wasn’t sure if it was the word “free” or the thought of working with Adrien more.

 

“You better mean that. I’m going to hold you to it!”

 

“I would never go back on my word.”

 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your Miraculous collection is up next, please line up your models.” A stage hand called.

 

Marinette gave one more, huge smile to Adren. “You’re on.” She said, bringing him and the rest of her models to the small waiting area before the stage.

 

“I’ll do your work justice.” Adrien said right before going on. He was gone so quickly he couldn't hear her one last thank you. Marinette was so grateful for him and Nino. 

 

Curious,  she peaked out between the wings to watch him. He did not make a strange face. He did not strut. He was comfortable and confident, effortlessly gliding down the runway with a smug smirk instead of a vogue. As he reached the end,  he stopped and unbuttoned the jacket,  flicking it behind him,  and making sure the green dazzled everyone watching. Adrien put his hands in the pants pockets, posed,  and went back up the runway. 

 

Marinette was star struck. A million garments went through her head,  all worn by Adrien. It was in that moment she knew she needed him to be her muse. “That was amazing!  You were amazing! Oh my gosh, thank you!” she cheered at him, jumping into a hug with him. 

 

Adrien caught her and squeezed, but cut the hug short. “It’s not over yet, princess. Come on.” Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her on stage with him as the entire collection was shown again. They were at the end and when she rounded the corner onto the runway,  there was a thunderous escalade in applause. They cheered for her,  standing tall to congratulate her work that she had spent years perfecting. 

 

Marinette couldn't stop smiling. Her face hurt from the extreme joy she was trying to express. The lights and the camera flashes blinded her but she could still hear the cheering, she could still see the vague silhouettes they were standing for her,  she could still feel the rush of energy that took her breath away. 

 

Adrien held her hand all the way down the runway until they reached the end where he pulled his hand away from her grasp. She looked panicked for a moment before he mouthed “take a bow” to her. Marinette sighed deeply and folded her hand in front of her and bowed to the audience. They screamed louder for her. At that very moment she knew it was all worth it. 

 

They made their way back up the runway, hand in hand again,  moving with a purpose and their heads held high. Marinette gave a small wave before disappearing backstage. 

 

“Bravo Marinette!” Alya got a running start,  smacking into her and giving her the tightest hug she could muster. “Your line was amazing! Do you know how many emails I've gotten already? Marinette this is so big!  You're going to be so big!”

 

Nino came up behind Alya and smiled. “Congrats, Marinette. It was beautiful .”

 

Marinette smiled and linked arms with Adrien. “I think I'm going to have to steal your best friend,  Nino.” she said, looking up at him. “He just looks so good in my clothes.”

 

Nino laughed. “I agree. Much better than in mine. It's like you two were made for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo first Miraculous fic. I hope it went well. I hope you liked it! I have Gravity Falls stuff, Star Wars, and Rwby so go check those out! Thank you! Comment and kuddos!


End file.
